Purification Bomb
Purification Bombs can purify all Corrupted Blocks as well as Corrupted Water and such transform them into common uncorrupted blocks and Mineral Water (not common blue Water). "The Purification Bomb is an upstanding citizen compared to its brother, the Corrupt Bomb." Corrupt Bombs can kill Corrupted Creatures including Things, very quickly, but will not make them drop any Loot Bags in this case. When turning Corrupted Water into Mineral Water, Corrupted Creatures can also be killed when touching it or walking into it, but again will not drop any Loot Bag when dying from purification in this way. These Explosives have a short healing effect on hurt Creatures and player characters when thrown at them, up to 60 health points. They can even heal your own player character for 60 health points within a few seconds when thrown on the ground directly before or under your character's feet. Like all Explosives, this bomb will only have an effect on player characters though when PvP is enabled on the game-world or the player claim. (Claim settings override game-world settings.) Since Purification Bombs can purify a significant amount of Corrupted Blocks (7x7x4), this is enough to make the corruption meter go down when player characters step in the middle of these purified areas on the Corruption layer. How to obtain This type of Explosive currently cannot be found in any Treasure Chests nor can it be obtained from any Creatures. Instead players can craft Purification Bombs in their Crafting Menu (opened with "Q" as the default key). Unlocking the crafting recipe Corrupt Bombs can only be crafted after unlocking their according crafting recipe by * crafting or finding a Diamond Mining Cell (can rarely be obtained from Things mainly by taming and then harvesting from them) * crafting Armor-Piercing Bombs * obtaining Trog Horns from aggressive Trogs that spawn during the day on rocks of Canyons, like Canyon Floor, Canyonstone, Sandstone, Ruddy Canyonstone or Dark Canyonstone Crafting Purification Bombs To craft 4 Purification Bombs at once you'll need: * 5 blocks of Stalactite mined from the Stalactite layer underground by using an Obsidian Mining Cell or better * 1 Trog Horn obtained from Trogs that spawn on blocks from Canyon-biomes - either by killing them or harvesting from them when they are Pets * 2 Gunpowder that can be made from Coal in a Processor, can be found in most Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests) or can be obtained from Keepas of any kind or from Hot Feet that spawn on blocks of the Lava layer underground * 2 blocks of Mold mined from the Stalactite layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell or better How to use Purification Bombs To throw Bombs like these, put them into the quick-bar, select the according quickslot and then use right-click with your mouse while targeting the spot you want to hit with this bomb. You can throw the next Purification Bomb then after waiting 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). Purification Bombs can be thrown at Creatures - ca. 5 of these bombs can kill Corrupted Creatures by healing them, but will not drop any Loot Bag. Uncorrupted Creatures will be healed by Purification Bombs, but will also get aggressive when being hit, if these Creatures are the defensive types. Purification Bombs also effect the environment up to a size of 7x7 blocks width and a few blocks deep. When thrown, these Explosives will turn: * Corrupted Stone into common grey Stone * Corrupted Dirt into common brown Dirt * Corrupted Water into healing Mineral Water * Corrupted Wood into Cragwood (even if corrupted wood has been Parchwood, Shorewood, Autumnwood, Wildwood or Weepwood before being corrupted) * Corrupted Leaves into Cragwood Leaves (even if these corrupted leaves have been Shorewood Leaves, Wildwood Leaves, Dark Wildwood Leaves, Weepwood Leaves, Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Mocha Autumnwood Leaves or Citrus Autumnwood Leaves before) additionally to that Purification Bombs will also change: * Corrupted Grass into common green Grass * Corrupted Ashenwood into Ashenwood * Corrupted Elderwood into Elderwood * Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves into Ashenwood Leaves * Corrupted Elderwood Leaves into Elderwood Leaves - all of the latter are corrupted blocks that do not occur "naturally" but can be "created" by players by corrupting the according common blocks on purpose. Purification Bombs can also turn: * Corrupted Parchwood into Parchwood - but if it's picked up before that, it will turn into Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Shorewood into Shorewood - but if it's picked up before that, it will turn into Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Autumnwood into Autumnwood - but if it's picked up before that, it will turn into Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Wildwood into Wildwood - but if it's picked up before that, it will turn into Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Weepwood into Weepwood - but if it's picked up before that, it will turn into Corrupted Wood * Corrupted Shorewood Leaves into Shorewood Leaves - but if they are picked up before that, they will turn into Corrupted Leaves * Corrupted Wildwood Leaves into Wildwood Leaves - but if they are picked up before that, they will turn into Corrupted Leaves * Corrupted Weepwood Leaves into Weepwood Leaves - but if they are picked up before that, they will turn into Corrupted Leaves * Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves into Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves (no matter if these Leaves have been Mocha Autumnwood Leaves or Citrus Autumnwood Leaves before) - but if they are picked up before that, they will turn into Corrupted Leaves * Corrupted Parchwood Leaves into Parchwood Leaves - but if they are picked up before that, they will turn into Corrupted Leaves Trivia These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars and Placemats. Purification Bombs are not affected by the Corruption disabling game-world option nor the according claim option. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives